


Go Higher and Higher with Me

by Emmiliosis



Category: Dalton Rapattoni - Fandom, IM5 (Band), Will Jay - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmiliosis/pseuds/Emmiliosis
Summary: Cir. 2012
16 year old Cole's life just took a turn. Is it for the better, or for worse?He just found out he has a sister. Another older sister, who has been living in Canada for the last 20 years. A sister who has had her own life overturned, and is being flown to LA as we speak.How is he supposed to react? What is he supposed to do when he meets her? How does he address that they've both had siblings they didn't know about for so many years? How does he make her feel better about her own situation?And what does he do when romance gets thrown into the mix?





	

I was in the middle of dance practice when I was called into the hall by Eben, our day to day manager. As I walked towards the door, the rest of the guys all called out, joking I was in trouble, and all I could do was shake my head, smiling. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me, following Eben down the hall. As we turned a corner, I saw my mom and dad, which was a surprise. I normally get a ride home with Dalton or Dana, and they were hours early for the end of practice.

 

That’s when I noticed their eyes. Something was up, I could tell. Mom seemed distant, and Dad was a bit stand- offish, almost guilty. He wrung his hands together, looking up at the ceiling.

 

When we reached them, Eben went off to the side, and opened a door off the hall, showing us into a small conference room. I sat on one side while Mom sat at the head beside me, Dad a couple seats over.

 

I watched both of them as I tried to figure out what was going on. Mom finally let out a breath and started talking.

 

“Cole, I’m sorry for this being so abrupt. It happened pretty quickly for us as well. There’s going to be a few changes going forward, and I’m sorry about this all, but it’s going to turn out for the bette-“

 

I interrupted her. “Can someone please just tell me what’s going on? You’re making it worse by keeping it away from me, you know that?”

 

My parents exchanged a look, and Dad finally made eye contact.

 

“Cole, I had an affair over 20 years ago. At the moment, your mom and I have both decided that it doesn’t matter, I’ve been faithful since, and we haven’t had any reason not to leave each other. However, the reason that came around again is, I just found out I have another daughter. You have another sister.”

 

He took a breath before continuing.

 

“She’s in Canada for the time being. She will be flying down here very soon.” He started playing with his fingers, and I could see he was having problems saying what was coming next.

 

“Her mom recently passed away. There were a lot of medical problems, and her body just gave out. She was married twice, once to a man she was with when we met, and another time after, where she had three more kids. They broke up as well. The other three kids are going to their dads. She thought she was going with them, but her stepdad didn’t want anything to do with her because she wasn’t his own. A social worker approached who she thought was her biological father, but apparently he knew what had been going on between me and her mom. He refused to take her, and that’s when I was found. Why we’re where we are now.”

 

I was in shock. I had another sister. I quickly did the math, and figured she was about 20. It was a few minutes before I could speak.

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Her birth name is Mary-Ellen, but she goes by a couple nicknames, Emmi, and Mary-E. I have some pictures, if you’d like to see them?”

 

I nodded, not sure what to expect.

 

Dad slid his phone across the table in front of me, and I picked it up, seeing a bunch of pictures on Twitter.

 

<https://twitter.com/IM5_MaryE>

 

Wow. It seemed more real now. There was a person involved, not just a name. A person. My sister.

 

I slid the phone back to Dad.

 

“So you said she was in Canada for now? What’s happening?”

 

“As soon as the paperwork goes through, she’s coming down to live with us. She’s missed so many years away from family, why waste more?” My mom was the one who spoke up. I nodded, letting the information sink in.

 

Mom placed a hand on mine. “We’re going to get some things ready. If you need, take some time, go back to practice when you’re ready, take off, whatever you need. Just make sure to update us if you’re late, okay?”

 

I nodded, looking down at the table in front of me. I heard the door open and close as they both left. I fished for the phone in my pocket, turning on the only music I could think of.

 

“Just be yourself girl

’cause I love love love love love love

Everything about you

Is perfect amazing

I can’t get enough

Everything about you

Is driving me crazy

Girl because I love

Everything about you you (you-u-u) you you (you-u-u) you you you

Everything about you

Is driving me crazy

Girl because I love

Everything about”

 

I didn’t know her yet, not really, but I already felt this connection.

 

This may be a situation none of us wanted to be in, but we were, and we were going to make the best of it.

 

I launched myself out of the room, running for the stairs. I reached the front door of the building just as my parents passed. They stopped, and I pulled the back door open.

 

“I want to be there, I want to do something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, All! Thanks for reading! I have been promising this story for awhile, and I apologize it's taken so long to get here.
> 
> I just moved from my small, middle of nowhere town to the capital of the True North strong and free <3 Canadian blood flows through my veins haha. I've been getting used to my new surroundings, a new job, and quite a few interviews over the past month. Since moving, I've had a lot of my anxiety disappear, which I am SO thankful for. I think I was feeling trapped, and now that I have more freedom, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. 
> 
> I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, but I promise I will update as often as I can. I'm aiming for once a week, fingers crossed!
> 
> Feel free to comment, leave Kudos, tell me what you think of different parts, where you think it is going or where you want it to go. I love comparing readers ideas to my plans :)


End file.
